The Cursed Demigod
by minionsinwork
Summary: Alyssa is Luke's little sister and life is not a joy. It doesn't help that she can see the future and past. Alyssa and her friends set off on a quest that may choose the fate of the world and Olympus. Why are the gods so worried? And who sent Alyssa to camp with no memory of her family? Alyssa slowly learns the true past of her family and her fate which lies in the hands of...
1. Chapter 1

**This is Alyssa's POV. Hope you like it!**

People think I'm cursed. Cursed to be power hungry and die because of it. I'm cursed to never be normal. A normal demigod. I'm Alyssa Castelen, daughter of Hermes and around camp, 'Cursed girl'. I don't have many friends due to the fact I am cursed to betray them. My brother, Luke was some sort of hero until Kronos took over his body. People think I look like him. Blonde hair and blue eyes. My mom could see the future. People think I can too. Sometimes I get a little snippet of the future. I'm 11 right now but, I came here when I was 9. The 7 demigods had just finished the quest and defeated Gaea. I didn't know anything but, my name. Alyssa Castelen. No memory of my family. No one wanted to be my friend except Jack Winds, son of Ares and Sofia Brooks, daughter of Hecate. When, I got to my cabin I was excluded and left alone. People talk to me but, everyone had their doubts. My life was going OK until a few days ago. Jack and Sofia were at home since, they didn't stay year round and I was waiting for them

People were coming into camp laughing and chattering about their awesome summer. Then, someone burst out into the front. It was a girl about 15 looking like she was going to hurt someone.

I pulled my sword out as more girls arrived. Each one of them had their eyes trained around camp. People scampered away but, I stood my ground.

"Who are you?" I asked them, panicking. Were they here to get revenge on me for what Luke did?

"The Hunters of Diane!" one of the girls yelled. Diane? Oh, yeah. Artemis. The Hunters. They didn't really like me or camp. Or anything. Didn't Chiron say they were coming next week?

"Who are you, little one?" a woman who looked in charge asked, kindly. She had auburn hair and gray eyes. Diane...er...Artemis.

I dreaded this moment every-time I had to suffer it. "Alyssa Castellen, daughter of Hermes."

The girls managed to conceal the shock they were probably feeling. Artemis didn't move but, she became a little distant. Chiron appeared and looked shocked. He lowered his voice and talked to Artemis. The girls pushed into camp, chatting.

I heard one of their conversations.

"Luke's sister? Oh, how I pity her," a girls voice snickered.

"I bet she won't live past 14," another girls voice said.

"Oh...I say 12!" Laughter echoed through my ears. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I brushed them away and walked toward the entrance. 12? I was already 12. Of course, I've heard people talk behind my back but, I still got upset. I waited at the front of the camp for Sofia and Jack. They both appeared arguing about something. Oh, yeah. Jack and Sofia did not get along. At all. They argued whenever I saw them.

"Hey!" I waved them over.

Sofia brushed her black hair out of her face and her green eyes sparkled. She smiled at me. "Hey!"

Jack scowled at Sofia but, smiled at me. His brown eyes twinkled as he pushed his brown hair out of his face. While, they explained their school year I thought about the girls. They were so mean but, what did I expect? Nice to meet you or wanna be friends?

"Alyssa?" Sofia asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her blankly. Sofia looked concerned.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, blushing. Jack and Sofia said it was fine and headed to their cabins. I started to my cabin when a Hunter girl stormed out.

"Curse you, Hermes!" she yelled, angrily. "I hate your stupid cabin and your stupid campers!"

I stepped inside, glancing at my half sister, Carrie. She looked a bit like me with blonde hair but, she had green eyes. She was 11 and my nicest cabinmate. She muttered something about Hunters under her breath and flopped down on her bunk.

"What happened?" I asked, carefully. Carrie had a bad temper and I didn't want to be the target of her anger. She sighed.

"Those stupid Hunters think they can barge in and demand that we give the quest to her!" she fumed.

"What quest?"

"Apparently, someone in our cabin is going on a quest!" Carrie thundered. I looked at the clock, dinner time. I bolted to the dinning room with high hopes. I wanted a quest. But, no one would let me since, Luke went evil on his 1st quest.

Dinner dragged on but, finally Chiron announced who would be going on a quest. Carrie grinned at me hopefully.

"...Alyssa Casteleen!"

I think I stopped breathing. No one dared clap or move. Chiron seemed startled and he scrambled into a scattered applause. He told me I could choose 2 partners and if I accepted. It was up to me. I could stay here or go on a quest that could turn me evil and kill me. I felt my mouth moving before my brain could decide.

"I accept," I heard myself say, proudly. What was going on? I knew why though. Maybe if I finished the quest, people would stop calling me cursed. I decided my partners without a second doubt. "Sofia and Jack." I regretted it because they would argue along the way. Too late. Chiron called me into his office later that night. Sofia and Jack came with me.

"The quest is for you to go and convince Khonie to give us her crown. It holds the power that can help defeat a new rising force. Then, you must go to the Underworld and retrieve Hades's new item: The doom of land. It's a sword. Hades keeps it near Highland , Posiedon's underwater cave in the Pacific ocean and Hera's ring from Olympus." Chiron stopped and smiled at us. "Khonie is near the Crystal Mountains. I will give you a map."

I was speechless, barely moving. My brain was still on 'I got a quest.' Sofia wasn't completely speechless.

"Perfect!" she said, smiling and dragging us out of the room. Jack seemed excited as he explained we leave tomorrow. That night I curled up for sleep.

_A little girl with blonde hair giggled. She looked about 2 and she raced away from a sandy hair boy who pressed his face up to the wall. He looked like he was counting for hide and seek. The girl raced into a closet and stood behind some coats. She clutched a teddy bear to her chest and waited. _

_The boy threw the closet open and gave her a hug. _

_"Gottcha!" He smiled and he looked about 9. He was dressed like he was ready to go out. The little girl pointed it out._

_"Where are you going?" she asked._

_"To go play basketball."_

_"When will you come back?" she whispered, sadly._

_"In an hour," he replied._

_"First let's play!" she begged. He started counting and the girl scrambled into the pantry. She started playing with her teddy bear and waiting. And waited. A woman opened the door hours later. She started to weep as she saw the little girl._

_"Where's Luke?" the girl asked, hugging the woman who must have been her mother._

_The woman took a deep breath and hugged the girl. "He left."_

_The little girl yawned and fell asleep in her mothers lap. The woman set the girl on the bed and looked for her dagger. It was gone._

_"Luke ran away," the woman said._

I woke up. Luke? Who was that little girl? Then, it hit me. That was me. I was the little girl. Luke had ran away and I was alive. I got visions of the past and future. This one scared me. I realized it was morning and I got my bag together. Pull it together, Alyssa. I found my friends waiting for me after I finished my breakfast.

"You ok?" Jack asked, starting out of camp. He lead us to the road where a taxi halted to the side.

"Um...yeah," I lied, getting in the tazi. Soon, Jack and Sofia were both screaming at each other in such an irritating manor that the taxi driver yelled at them to be quiet or he would kick us out. They didn't listen and soon we were standing in the middle of a deserted road.

Sofia looked really sorry. "I'm so sorry. This was all my fault."

Jack shook his head. "No, my fault."

I sighed and started down the path when I heard someone scream my name.

"Alyssa!" It was Sofia and she was in the woods. I darted in after her only to find a cyclops standing there laughing. I pulled my dagger out in front of me but, I knew it was useless. How could I let myself fall into this trap? I started to fight but, the dagger fell to the ground and I groaned. Now what? Then, a sword stabbed the cyclops. I looked up to see a boy about my age. He had brown hair and hazel eyes and he was excellent with his dagger. Jack and Sofia appeared.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, glaring at the boy.

"I'm Mason, son of Apollo," he said, smiling. "I HATE bow and arrows though." He pointed toward a sword and pointed toward his bag which held a bow and arrow.

I tried to recall him from camp but, no memory came into my mind. Mason looked down at the ground.

"I assume your from Camp Half Blood," he said, flatly. "I'm from Camp Jupiter."

I looked down really quickly. Even though Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter had made up, they still weren't the best of friends. I knew what I had to do.

"Mason," I said, getting Jack and Sofia's attention. "Would you like to come on a quest with us?"

He looked shocked but, managed to nod. "Uh...sure."

"Great!" I walked away and hoped Jack & Sofia wouldn't be too mad. Mason was a Roman but, so what? I glanced behind me to see Mason chatting with Jack and Sofia. Nah. They wouldn't be too mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Alyssa's POV. PLease review if I should switch perspective. Shout out to, The Gummy Bears Are Coming for review! Thanks!**

That night, we found a hotel near Khonie's castle. We were all tired and we fell fast asleep. I did too, though I wished now that I hadn't.

_A boy with sandy hair and blue eyes was standing on a cliff. He was smiling, like he was playing a joke on someone. And like he had just figured out the hardest problem in the world. I knew it was Luke even though my brain told me it was impossible._

_"Luke?" I asked, hoping it was not true. Luke was supposed to be dead. _

_He turned around like he just noticed me. "Alyssa! I see you're on a quest."_

_I nodded and reached for my sword. It wasn't there. Just a dream, Alyssa calm down. But, I couldn't. Luke was alive._

_"Annabeth thinks you're an idiot!" I told him, bitterly. "Thalia does too. Except she thinks much worse things. Trust me."_

_A shot of anger flashed in his eyes but, it quickly disappeared, replaced with determination. I felt like I was winning against him. "Why are you alive?"_

_He chuckled, except it was loud and booming and crackling. "Kronos is immortal. So, am I!" Then, he paused, his eyes meeting mine. "How are you still alive?!"_

_My heart was pounding against my chest. "Me? I'm..." I thought for a moment. "What do you mean?"_

_He stopped laughing. "Oh, I didn't mean dead. I mean...how are you still sane? My mother..our mother went insane because of seeing the future."_

_And past, I wanted to add. Insane? Chiron NEVER told me that. Now that I thought about it, Chiron never told me about my family especially not about my mother. My mother gave me to a foster care when I was a infant. I knew Luke was trying to hurt me and I ignored the feeling inside of me._

_"You're eyes are probably going to turn green," he continued. "Then, you'll have these fits..."_

_I didn't want it to go on. I pinched myself as hard as I could, praying it was a dream._

I woke up, my heart beating very fast. I saw a mirror and I checked my eyes. Still blue eyes.

* * *

"We need to go to Khonie's castle," I explained, pulling out the map Chiron gave me. It was a few hours after we left the hotel. We had walked until we found a mountain. It was already starting to get cold. I pointed toward a mountain in the map and the mountain in front of us. "There."

Mason shook his head. "No. Her castle is over _there_." He pointed toward another mountain. I didn't know whether he was right or wrong. "That's her decoy castle," he continued.

"How do you know that?" Sofia asked, peering at the mountain in awe. It was a big tall mountain that was coated with a light snow and a cool breeze.

"I learned it in camp," he said, pulling out a rope. It was followed by 3 more ropes and 2 pegs. I knew he was going to climb the mountain and I probably had to too. He put the peg on the rope and threw it on top of his mountain. It landed and cemented itself into the grass. "Come on!" I managed to make it too the top without dying. I shivered as a cold breeze rolled over me.

"C-Come on," Sofia mumbled as she knocked on a big iron gate with frost on it. She was probably freezing like the rest of us. A growl shot through the air and a woman with black hair and black eyes appeared. She looked mad like she might kill someone. I assumed she was Khonie.

"What?!" she hissed, angrily. "What do you pesky demi-gods want?!"

I started hasitly introducing us. "I'm Alyssa. That's Sofia, Jack and Mason. We're here for-"

"A demonstration of ice building,"Mason interrupted. "For camp."

Her face turned into a bundle of happiness. She ushered us inside her palace. I shivered hard, my whole body shaking. She led us through rooms made of ice. The floor was icy and I nearly tripped. We came to a small sitting area with ice chairs. We all took a seat as Khonie smiled.

"The first step is you need a item like my crown. You hold it out to the things you want and think about it..." she started. She stopped, smirked and opened her palm. Ice flew and before I knew it my friends were all frozen statues. Khonie realized she didn't freeze me and tried again. I side-stepped it by a centimeter. Hermes was the god of theifs and atheletes. I knew what I had to do to save my friends and myself!

"Don't freeze me!" I said, boldly.

She stopped, her eyes curiously staring at me. I knew my plan had a one in a million chance. Then, I spotted her crown behind her in a glass case. It was resting on a velvet pillow. I jumped as high as I could, ice flying under my legs. I grabbed the crown with my shaking hands.

"D-Don't move," I said. The crown was cold against my palm and I nearly dropped it. Khonie's face was frozen with horror. "If you unfreeze my friends, I won't freeze you." It pained me to say it because I wasn't going to follow through with it. It made me feel like my backstabbing-betraying-unfair-stupid brother. She nodded slowly and waved her hand.

My friends toppled to the ground, unfrozen and unconscious. I held the crown out and thought about the lesson Khonie gave me. Frozen Khonie, I repeated in my head. I shut my eyes and waited. And waited. I finally opened my eyes to reveal Khonie frozen. Suddenly, her brothers appeared.

"Sister!" one of them yelled, racing toward her. They noticed my crown and backed up.

"Pretty girl," the second one, blabbered. I focused on them frozen and soon they were. I focused my attention on my friends. Mason and Jack were standing up and Sofia was already heading toward the exit. When, we got out, Sofia tackled me into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" she yelled, smiling at me. Jack and Mason both gave me a hand-shake because a hug would be awkward.

"Break?" Jack asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," Mason agreed. We laughed and started quickly down the mountain. I kept stumbling due to the fact my brain wasn't focused on the mountain. I was so much like Luke back there. I froze people and broke a promise! It pained me to think about it but, I did. A conclusion came to my mind. Maybe my brother and I have a few things in common.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to switch perspectives from Alyssa to Sofia. I would love to write about Jack and Mason but, this chapter does not make that possible. Shout out to The Gummy Bears Are Coming for the idea and for reviewing! Summer is almost here! Whoo! Yay! I will post lots of stories. But, in fall (Augest 23rd) school starts. It's a pretty difficult school so, yeah. Bye!**

**Sofia's POV**

My feet were already killing me even though it was only the first mile. I'm seriously not in fit. Mason and Alyssa were already way ahead of me and Jack was ahead but, not my that much. We were heading toward the Hades river and I was still cold. I prayed a cliff with a river would come soon. I have a confession to make: I didn't want to go on a quest. I don't like quests but, Alyssa had asked me and I couldn't say no to my best friend.

"I think I see a cliff!" Jack called to me. Suddenly, I found a burst of energy and I caught up to Alyssa and Mason. There was a river and a cliff! Oh my gosh, finally! I didn't hesitate before I started running. The cliff was high and I realized we had to go through the river to get to the cliff. I realized there was no bridge.

"We have to walk across," Mason said, stepping into the river. My friends followed. I didn't budge. Here's another confession: I'm afraid of water and heights. I'm not perfect but, I'm a scary-dy-cat. I'm not close to a hero. I'm selfish and bossy sometimes. I'm afraid of many things. Magic isn't one of those things. People say magic is a recipe for trouble. I don't listen to them. Alyssa was a total hero. She never let on that everything people said about her upset her and she was brave and selfless.

I waded through the water, cool water rolling across my ankle. The cliff had steps engraved in the side! I waded out and pointed toward it. "Look!" Jack was already half way up. I shut my eyes when I realized it was high up.

"Sophie?" Mason asked. "Are you afraid of heights?"

I didn't even try to correct him that it was Sofia not Sophie. And I always corrected people. "No," I lied. I walked up the steps willing myself not to look down. I reached the top and nearly threw up. We were so high up. Don't look down, I told myself.

Then, a woman appeared. She had red flowing hair and misty green eyes. She was dressed like us with a backpack and a sword. She smiled, her dazzling smile. "Hello, children."

Jack stammered a reply, his face flushing a bright red. She smiled at Mason and he turned a bright red. The woman introduced herself as "Jazzy" and that she was a demigod too. She looked like 17. Then, she clapped her hands. "Boys, jump off the cliff."

I rolled my eyes, reaching for my dagger. "They are not idi-" I was about to finish saying idiots when I noticed Mason and Jack's eyes were now black. Pitch black. They started walking toward the end of the cliff.

"No!" Alyssa yelled, trying to pull them but, they shrugged out of her grip. I could see she was panicking. "Sofia, use your magic and be con-"She turned around as Jazzy instructed her to jump off the cliff. She started walking, her eyes turning a very dark, darker than Jack and Mason's, black color. Jack and Mason were already close to the edge. I had to act fast. Then, I realized it was magic. You could only fight fire with fire so, why not fight magic with magic. Jack and Mason were close to the end.

Jazzy called out a command. I called out a reverse spell. If only, I could come up with a spell that could beat her. My hand skimmed over my dagger. I was about to grab it but, I was horrible with my dagger. I would fail. Then, I realized what Alyssa was trying to say:Be confident.

Jazzy smirked. "You're horrible with your dagger. Don't try."

Then, I realized how Alyssa must have felt all those times people made fun of her. She should be fighting this lady not me. Me, the girl who cried "I'm not a hero". "I-I guess your right." I felt tears well up in my eyes but, I stopped them. I looked over at my friends who were nearly off the cliff. I was there last hope. Or else they would be...No, don't think about it, I told myself.

"You're wrong," I said, thinking about my friends. "I can use my dagger."

She seemed shocked but, quickly recovered. She pulled her sword out, in a graceful motion. She shifted it to one hand, one hand open probably to snap to make me walk off the cliff. I did the same thing, my eyes locked in her eyes.

"Ready?" she asked, daring me to back out. I didn't. "Set?" She paused again. Her face melted off revealing a red demon. "Go!"

She jabbed toward me, making me stumble backwards onto the ground. The rough rocks burned in my back but, I scrambled to my feet. My friends were almost off the cliff now. I ducked her swipe and brought my dagger up, as hard as I could. She resisted but, I used a bit of magic. Her sword fell to the ground and I shot my most powerful magic. She disappeared into dust and I wanted to sit. I spun around toward the cliff just in time to see, Jack and Mason jump off the cliff.

"No!" I yelled, yanking Alyssa back before she could jump. Her eyes turned blue again and she looked confused. I leaned over the side of the cliff. "Jack! Mason!"

Nothing.

I was an idiot. How could I not notice my friends falling of a cliff?

"This is soooooooooooo cool!" Jack's voice suddenly yelled. I looked up to see him and Mason sitting on the back of a...wait. Oh my god. A giant flying snake. It had green scales that shimmered and red eyes. The flying snake stopped and they hopped off.

"I'm so confused!" Alyssa wailed.

Jack and Mason nodded in agreement. Mason patted the snake like it was a pet. "Meet Grizzly!"

I sighed, but a smile spread across my face. The snake slowly flew away and all eyes were on me.

"Later," I said and took a deep breath. I didn't want to re-live that. Jack shot me a are-you-ok look but, let it go. We walked in silence. I fingered my dagger and got reminded of Jazzy. Now, I knew how Alyssa felt. I didn't feel as brave as her but, I did feel, just a tiny bit, braver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! Whoa! I just wanted to let everyone know that you can review without an account. Also that, there will be a book 2 . Book 2 will be out Early-Middle of June. I'm also going to a writing camp so, I will change some things due to some tips from the teachers. Back to Alyssa's Point of view.**

Alyssa's POV

I usually never get flashback or visions in the middle of the day. But, today wasn't like most days. We were walking toward the underworld and Sofia was filling us in about the cliff. Then, suddenly my vision started to get hazy. Blackness covered my eyes.

_My mother was standing there. Her eyes were glowing green and the focus of that was a little boy, Luke. _

_"You must not join darkness," she said, shaking him by the shoulders. Her voice was scared but, strong and powerful. Luke looked around helplessly._

_"Y-yes mother," he whimpered. She let go and talked about Kronos and not to join him. Luke was scared he slowly backed away but, the door swung open making him jump even more. A man with brown hair and brown eyes with a beard stepped in. A picture on the kitchen showed him. I tried to break out of my invisible grips that kept me from moving. _

_"Hermes?" I asked, covering my mouth a second later. They didn't turn around so, I assumed they didn't hear me. _

_"May, you know better," he whispered to my mom as her eyes turned blue again. She sighed and sat shakily down in a plush chair. _

_"I know," she said, hanging her head. She looked really sorry but, Luke walsn't as forgiving. His eyes flared for a flash of a second but, he calmed down and looked at his dad in a disgusted way. _

_"It's all your fault," he said, shooting him a look. Hermes looked up, surprised. I didn't know why it was his fault. For what anyway? The green eyes thing? I wished Chiron told me more about my family. Annabeth would not answer any of my question because whenever I asked about Luke, she would start bawling. Whenever I asked Thalia, she called him a bunch of stuff before realizing I was only 12. She usually just called Luke an idiot though. Percy was worse, he would start stammering something like "you see..." before someone (Thalia) would drag him away cussing under their breath._

_I turned back to Hermes and I expected him to say "It's not my fault". He didn't._

_He looked at the ground, sadly. "It's _is_ my fault, Luke. I know it everyday. But, your mother can do what-"_

_"You're the worst dad in the world!" he yelled. "LEAVE!"_

_May looked up. "Hermes, come back later. Please."_

_He sighed, but left, slamming the door behind him. May smiled and said, "How about you and Ally play hide and seek?" as the door rang. Luke shrugged but, kept an eye on the door as May stepped outside. He picked up a piece of paper and wrote something. The scene flashed to a few weeks later judging by how dirty and hurt Luke looked. He must have ran away._

_"Luke?" a little girl asked. I thought it was me but, realized the gray eyes. Annabeth. Luke looked up as a girl like Thalia came back. Wait...did they run away together. _

_"Welcome to my house!" he said, opening the door. Annabeth and Thalia were asleep on the couch in minutes. May came into view._

_"Luke, how-" she started, giving him a hug._

_"Where's Ally?" he interrupted. _

_May's eyes filled with tears. "Y-Your father took her away," she said. Just as Hermes stormed in._

_Luke and him started arguing on the spot._

_"She's my sister!"_

_"She's going to be safer!"_

_"No she's not!"_

_"I know she will!"_

_"Hasn't spoiling one kids life been enough!?"_

_The arguing continued and a thought hit me. Me. I was the reason Luke and Hermes had fought. I had put my family together and torn them apart._

"I think she's awake," a voice said from above me.

I opened my eyes, feeling like I had run a marathon. Sofia was over me.

"Are you alright?" she asked as I stumbled to my feet.

I nodded. "Yeah. Ready to go to the Underworld?"

Jack and Mason who were sitting close to me, exchanged a look.

Jack finally spoke up. "Ally, we..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Did you have a vision?"

I knew I couldn't lie any longer. My heart burned to say everything but, I didn't. I slowly explained my visions, leaving out the part that Luke was alive. They all nodded and after I finished, I felt much better.

"Alyssa, you did realize, maybe this whole thing is a decoy?" Mason said.

"Mason, you can call me Ally," I said.

He nodded. "_Ally_ maybe this is a decoy. I mean...Luke probably wants you on his side. What if he meets us in the Underworld or in Olympus?"

The question hung up in the air for a few seconds. I didn't know what to say. "Let's just start," I said, walking.

We walked for a while when Mason said, "I just realized we don't know much about each other."

Jack nodded. "Well...I'm Jackson Winds, son or Ares. I have a younger sister, Lila, she's like 8. I stay just for summer."

Sofia cleared her throat. "I'm Sofia Brooks, daughter of Hecate. I have an older brother, Johnathon. He's 21. I also stay for summer."

I felt like it was my turn. "I'm Alyssa Castellan, daughter of Hermes. I have...Luke. I'm pretty much an orphan except for my crazy mother."

Mason sighed and started talking. "I'm Mason. Son of Apollo. I'm an orphan so, I never knew my last name." He stopped. "And I might be joining..." He stopped. "No, never mind."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I want to join Camp Half-Blood," Mason blurted out. We laughed and told him camp was really fun. I pulled out my map and spotted the river. Oh, gods. Double oh gods. Triple oh gods. It was not in the most convenient place. My friends looked over at me, worried.

"I-I'll wait here!" I told them, stopping by the tree.

"Oh, come on!" Jack said, taking the map from me. "Hmm...it's in front of May's house."

"Read the freaking last name," I said.

"Castellan, "Jack said. "May Castellan."


	5. I'M BACK!

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**_i know I said I would stop but I can't. I love this and I want to keep going at it. Expect update by the 10th of July._**

**_I AM BACK!_**


End file.
